Last Battle Rhapsody
by me ga mawaru
Summary: [Romancing SaGa] A drabble of stories about each protagonist just before their last battle with Saruin. Each of them were never born a hero. Now that the fate of the world is right on their hand, how do they deal with their personal issue before departing to Isthmus? This work is a result of my rendezvous with Romancing SaGa. Some romance and humor inside, based on each character.
1. Albert

I am sure some people won't recognize this fic because it's about a very old game titled _**Romancing Saga**_**,** a free-roaming role-playing game that happened to be my favorite game of all times. I read some old fic about this game just recently and I can't help but find some ideas, and _voila_!This is my result of reminiscing. It takes place just before the last battle. Please enjoy and don't forget to review :)

* * *

**o0o**

**ALBERT**

_The young lad is contemplating himself, now that he is standing on the outskirt of Isthmus. Never did he imagine himself being the one who has to decide the fate of the world. He hasn't been fifteen, O Elore, but the Father of The God has chosen him to be the one heading to his, former, home. His heart is shrinking as he stares at the ruin of Isthmus Keep, where both of his parents met their end tragically. Tears flowing, as he remembers about his sister. His one and only sister he ever has, the one who fought bravely to protect him from Red Dragon._

* * *

Never had I met her again. I have been all over Mardias, exploring every side to every dungeon of the world, searching through the sea, underground pits, sewers, plains, deserts, volcanoes, jungles, and she's nowhere to be found. Now that the scene of Isthmus Keep is strecthed in front of me, I feel so lonely.

A single tap awakes me. It is Jamil. "Yo, buddy, don't make that kind of face. I'm sure we'll destroy this Saruin guy, so relaaax!"

I give him a-not-so convincing smile. The infamous thief of Estamir grins and gives me another tap on my shoulder. Man, regardless that Jamil's older than me, he's always so loud and insensitive, not to mention, a bit reckless, but he has already been a good friend of mine. I have to admit, I won't be able to reach this far without his help.

"It's been a while since I was here," a man with deeper voice steps beside me. I look at his face, finding hurt and loneliness emanate from his gaze. "Diana…"

The whispered name from Prince Neidhart… My fists tighten. I hate to find myself unable to find my sister, the one Prince Neidhart falls in love with. Prince Neidhart has decided to follow me since I brought Rosalia's Aquamarine back to Crystal Palace. The Prince never blames me even once for the tragedy of Red Dragon. We also have _defeated_ Red Dragon together, but Diana's trace was never to be found. This guilt is just so neverending…

"You two! _Stop making those faces_! We're about to face Saruin, we have to be positive! Come on, _come oooonn!_ Smile a bit!" a cheery voice is heard as Aisha grabs my hand and Prince Neidhart's. She moves our hands, making me shaken, contrary to Prince Neidhard who doesn't bulge a bit. Aisha is just the same as Jamil, so loud. So cheerful. Sure she and Jamil fight a lot, because Jamil loves to tease and Aisha is definitely whiny.

I chuckle at the sight of pouting Aisha because Prince Neidhart doesn't seem to mind her annoying behavior. Well, the Prince is a stoic man, never did I see his smile unless Diana was with him.

I have to… end this soon…

"So Albert, if you're ready we can enter Isthmus Cave anytime," a deep voice of a female was heard. I turn myself to see Sif, holding her Chaosbringer in confidence. This woman is the one I owe my life to, as she's the one who came to my aid when I ended up in Shiverland. She's the one who traveled with me the longest, and never ask anything in return.

"Yeah! I'm so ready! Anytime you wish, leader!" Jamil pulls out his Espada Ropera and grins at me. "Let's finish this then I'll treat you a feast in South Estamir!"

"Feast in the city of thieves?! You're not giving us good motivation here!" Aisha swings her Mage Staff to the thief, only to find the man easily dodges. I smile, Jamil and his agility are unbeatable.

"Whoa whoa, it's dangerous, kiddo!" Jamil retorts.

"I am _NOT_ a kid!" Aisha screeches, Jamil pulls out his tongue and Aisha's veins are popping out.

"Please, guys, we need to be serious here," Sif stern voice is heard. "We all need to finish this, and please, no fighting against each other,"

I laugh a little. It's true that I'm alone without my family, but I guess, I'm not _that _lonely. Even in the brink of destruction of the world, my party is still as lively as ever. Jamil and Aisha fight each other, and Sif tries to stop them. I turn to Prince Neidhart who also stares at the trio, and for the first time after a very long time, I see a smile tugging his face. I'm sure that deep inside his heart, the Prince does care about all of us a lot that we can imagine. He turns at me and nods.

I turn to the trio and start speaking, "Guys…"

The trio stop rambling and focus on me at the split second. I smile to them, "I'd like to… thank you for everything you have done since the first time we met. I believe this journey is never easy to each one of us, and I feel honored to have you all here by my side,

"Whatever the end will be, we all have decided this together. We don't have anything to regret. But please keep in mind that we have things waiting for us after all. Sif, has Gato's Village waiting for her to return. Aisha, has Taralian waiting for her too. Jamil, also has Estamir people waiting. And, Prince Neidhart, Your Majesty, all Rosalian people are waiting too. As for me, I have a sister to search, and I will not back off till I find her,

I let back a heave, "That's why, no matter how strong Saruin will be, we have to stay alive,"

Both Sif and Aisha smile at me, Jamil gives me a thumb-up, and Prince Neidhard nods. We're all ready. I nod, and turn my gaze on to the land of Isthmus. My Mirsa's Armor shines in the moonlight. I pull out my Steelrend, "Let's go,"

I lead the way to the Isthmus Cave. I lead the way to Saruin's Chamber. I lead the way to final battle. All I can do is doing my best. I will create the world where destruction is nowhere to be found. For everyone's sake, for Sif, for Aisha, for Jamil, for Prince Neidhart, and… for me...

**-o0o-**

* * *

**a.n **Albert is a difficult character to describe, being a young teenager with a very big sense of duty. Most of the time, he looks strangely mature despite his very young age, the youngest between the protagonist, isn't it? I remember that during Albert playthrough, he wouldn't find Diana, though actually she was still alive. Kind of tragic ending between siblings :(

Anyway, I also remember that the game has eight protagonists with their own life issues as they proceed to defeat the God of Destruction, Saruin. Personally, I like a free-roaming game because it lets me explore all possibility within my playthrough. I replayed the game before I wrote, and all memories about each character popped up inside my head. I wish I caught the characterization well. I make this story as a chain of one-shots, because it's too hard to pull it together as one big story. _Why_? Well because my only base of writing is my memory about this story. Once I recollect enough memories about a character, I will write.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Aisha

**o0o**

**AISHA**

_The petite girl stands beside a huge figure by her side. She sets her gaze into Isthmus' direction as the Giant speaks. She can see the southern sky is somehow darker, and being a Taralian, she knows it's a bad omen. She stares at the gigantic creature, fails to persuade him to help her effort in facing Saruin. Well this Giant indeed has told her the place of her next battle, but she was expecting more. She was, but she isn't…_

* * *

I stares at the riverside of Ettinham, holding my staff tightly. I was never born a fighter. I was just another ordinary young herbalist of Taralians. The only extraordinary thing is that I happened to born as Nizam's granddaughter. After being separated from my family, I found myself casting Terrology magic without me even realize, and after that, I walk on the path of magician. I glance at the water, have a good look at my reflection.

This river… sure it gets the water from Merholm, doesn't it? Dry Lands is just simply too arid to harbor this much water, but Merholm is the source of everlasting spring. Remembering Merholm makes me smile. O Great Mother Nisa, please protect my family as I head to unfold this world's destiny…

"Aisha! Aishaaa!" I turn to see a girl runs toward me, "Look what we got here!" Farah shows me a pair of shoes that's very familiar to my eyes. It's white, yellow stripped, and has two wings imprinted on the heels. The shoes are sparkling in light shades of blue and I can sense the air slightly spins around it.

"_CYCLONE SHOES_?!" I squeak, my eyes wide, "Farah! How did you get this?!" I set my eyes on the shoes earlier when I visited the Giant Merchant, but it's very expensive for _a pair of shoes_ so I closed my eyes shut soon after I saw the price.

"Oh hoo… You forget about an infamous thief of the earth, don't ya kiddo," another familiar voice comes from behind. I turn to see Jamil grins widely with hand-folded swordsman and a laughing pirate by his side. "Gray sure helped me a lot, ya know? He should be a thief like me too!"

"_WHAAAT?!_" I must've heard it wrong, "You two stole _this_?!" I point to the Cyclone Shoes.

"T'ats _three_, kid. Ya shou'd count me 'n," the big tall man with one eyes laughes loudly, "Gaaahahahaha, it sure 'es fun!"

"T-three?" I stutter as I stare at Hawke.

"Well, if you want to count me in, it's four. I do a good job guarding them out of those giants using my Lurk skill!" Farah eyes are gleaming as she shoves the shoes on my palms.

"G-guys, do you know g-giants are—" I try to speak when suddenly a roar and an earthquake are shaking Ettinham.

"They've realized the lost stuff. Let's go," the silver-haired man grabs my arm and takes me jump into the water as I scream. For the split second I can see my other companions jump into the river following us, when enraged roars are filling our ears. The Giant has informed us beforehand that this river flows into a dungeon that will lead us back to Dry Lands, and that is so true, because soon we end up inside a watery dungeon. Due to the fear of being caught, we stride all the way until we reach the sunlight.

It's the outskirt of Uso, and soon everyone heaves tiredly. Me too. Soon I am down on my both knees, still holding the wind-based shoes, breathing heavily. Jamil is yelling in happiness because we have escaped, and Farah, like usual, yells to him to stop yelling. I sigh. What a typical days.

After some more seconds, I look carefully at my so-very-reckless-party. Well, we sure take this journey _too_ lightly, not that I'm complaining. This journey is originally very dreadful for humans, but somehow, their presences make me feel at ease. I never thought I will end up with them, holding the fate of the world in our hands. O Great Mother Nisa, what did you get ourselves into?

"You're okay?" Gray stretches his hand to me. His poker face is still on, but along the journey, I find out that he cares about people more that he's willing to show. I take his hand and jump on my feet, as I nod and smile, "Thanks!"

"Man, t'ats an adventa'! We manag'd to escape! Fabolous, don'ya think?! Gaaahahaha!" Hawke seems to have a happy moment back then. Despite of his age, he's very young at heart. Yes, it's just as fabolous as ever. I laugh with him until another fact pops in my head.

I frown as I look at the Cyclone Shoes on my palms, "You guys are insane! We might be doomed!" I whine the swordsman and the pirate, as I gaze slightly on to the sight of quarelling Jamil and Farah. This party is so… you know… … fun to be in.

"Well, we all saw you frowned when we're giving Avi's Cyclone Shoes to Adyllis. And we saw the same face when you saw it back on the shop," Gray states too matter-of-factly.

"Y'ah, we al agree t'at you need an' dese've da shoes,'" Hawke mumbles in his deep voice. Hawke always has a strong sense of keeping his comrade safe and sound. He's someone that will just do anything to protect each one of us.

I smile. Being a sorcerer requires me to concentrate on my spell and I can easily being targeted while I'm on it. My reflex also kinda bad I can't easily dodge the attack directed to me. I can't hold weapon as well as the others and not to mention, I can't equip big strong armor like them too. But, I wanted to become better fighter, as strong as Gray, as defensive as Hawke, as keen as Jamil and as agile as Farah. The moment when I met Avi The Lord of Wind and got Cyclone Shoes from him, I was really happy because it helped my agility and defense up. I thought I have hidden my frown when we gave the Cyclone Shoes to Adyllis, but I guess I messed up.

"We al' know t'at," Hawke smiled at me, "So we just got da' shoes fa ya'"

"Yeah, Farah suggested that, and I guess I just have to lend a hand on that idea," Jamil pops up and gives me a pat on my head. Normally I will punch him down if he ever behaves like such a big bro to me, but this time I feel… happy. I turn to Farah, who smiles at me happily.

"You know, you used to be a lot more cheerful than this. You're the one who cheer me up back then in the Slave Trader Market, so yeah, I owe you a lot, so this trouble is nothing," the tanned female fighter giggles, "Wear it, Aisha,"

I take my time to look at their face one by one. Everyone is smiling. I do miss my family, but this time I can't help but smile happily, "Yeah! Thank you guys! You're the best! I'll treasure this!" I quickly put the shoes on.

"Which reminds me, Jamil, do you happen to have a photograph picturing you dressing as a female during the Slave Trader incident?" Gray asks in his legendary poker face.

"Whoa, ya' did crossdress'n? I'd like to see t'at too!" Hawke is surprisingly interested. Jamil's face turns pale and his mouth wide agape.

"GAAAAHH! How did _you_ know about it?!" Jamil points at Gray, who just smirks a bit. Both me and Farah sweatdrop. Soon the infamous thief turns to us and yelling, "It's _YOU_ two!"

We all, save Jamil, laugh to our heart extent. Another typical day of my party. Sure it feels like our battle with Saruin won't come in one century.

**-o0o-**

* * *

**a.n. **The more I replay the game, the more I want to write this fic! Unleash my imagination, ne? I am aware of the fact that my favorite game was never be the one favorited by most population of the earth, but hey, I like this game and that's all the reason I need to write.

Anyway, Aisha is the cutest character in my eyes. She's bubbly and cheerful. I always made her a mage during all playthrough, although she actually might become a good fighter if she used weapons more. But I just couldn't imagine her small figure holding weapons or doing martial arts so I saved her as a mage. Personal choice. And about Hawke, er... it's kinda difficult to write his speaking like that... sorry if it's not convincing :(

And yes, I publish two chapters in a day, because I just got the idea. Review? :D


	3. Gray

**o0o**

**GRAY**

_The silver-haired adventurer stares back to the volcano as the ship sets sail from Jelton. He has just dwelled inside Mount Pyre following the tale of certain bard. The swordsmaster has met Death, The Guardian of Soul and he spoke about the whereabout of Saruin. The man closes his eyes, a lot of things has happened to him. Things on the earth that made him the unbeatable swordsman. All he ever knows since he left Melvir to started his own adventure is that everything in this world has its unique way to turn alright, no matter how hard the situation beforehand. So this time too, he believes that everything will be fine. Somehow._

* * *

I never had any attachment into something nor someone. I used to roam around Mardias, simply anywhere the fate brought me, and I found out that it's a big mistake. I should have never let the fate decided what I should do. I was totally fine with my Falcatta, or I should say, my Demonbrand, and I had no need on the future of this world.

Or at least that's what I thought, because soon, fate brought me more.

Before I even comprehend what's happening, everyone has exclaimed me as the chosen one to defeat Saruin.

Well, with my Demonbrand, I shall do this task easily. I will easily save this world, and come back safely, shoving any mortal tales about the dying warrior who prevent the destruction of the world. The strange thing is that I am _willing to do this task_ while I never feel any attachment to anything in this world. I used to do people's requests to get some money and jewels in return, but this, this request to save the world… is not something that will pay me well.

What am I doing anyway?

"Yo, Gray," I hear the familiar voice of the swiftest thief on the earth, "I was thinking… how about you and I having a duel after we beat this Saruin guy? Whaddaya say?"

I turn my head to see the man of my age grins while pointing his favorite Espada Ropera at me. Well, we never had any _real_ duel before, but I know for sure that his keen eyes and swift agility are far beyond mine. I should say, Jamil's fighting skill and my skill are on par. Sure, it will be interesting to have a duel with him, I smirk.

"Seriously, guys, we're heading to the last battle and you two are talking about duel with each other?! I will never understand men…" a female voice is heard as I see the fire mage, standing on the deck beside the female hunter dressed in green, who giggles at us.

"Well, it's good to be men, Myriam, a friendly duel between comrades is a necessity to hone our skill," the well built warrior approaches us.

"Yeah, you heard Galahad there, missy," Jamil spins his foil and sheathes it, ignoring Myriam's protest about the 'missy' thing as he speaks to me again. "So whadaya say, buddy?". Heh, this guy sure likes to act goody-buddy with everyone. I was a little surprised when I first met him, because he was able to assist me very well in battle, even better than Galahad, whom I met previously. Since then, we always manage to stand on the front line together. I admit, he is a perfect partner for me, in battle, and in search of treasure. Somehow I have let him befriend me.

"I would like you to count me in, mister," Galahad approaches us and pat Jamil's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, you sure? Then it's a deal, man!", the infamous thief gives the Rosalian warrior a thumb-up.

I smirk, "This is going to be interesting,"

"What?! Gray, you're supposed to focus on this last battle with Saruin, not dealing with _that_ stupid duel!" the fire mage protested. I sigh, typical Myriam, always tries to direct us back on the track. But then again, having she's not around, my journey would be a lot more difficult. Magic is indispensable, not that I want to learn some. I'm fine with my katana, whatsoever.

"Chill out Myriam. We should see the brighter side of this duel," the hunter smiles at the mage, "You know, a promise must not be broken. It means that we all have to return _safely_ from this last battle to duel with each other. Right?"

"Don't tell me…. Claudia?" Jamil sweat drops.

"Yes, I'd like to have a duel too with you guys. Now that I have exceled in scimitar," the hunter unsheathes her Sadalmelik. I stare at the girl I have sworn to protect back then when Gian requested me. Her confident figure is far from her old self I first met in Melvir. Now the only heir of the Empire has been more than able to defend herself, though I have grown fond of watching over her well-being.

"That's well said, hm!" Galahad appraises her. I glance at the old friend of mine, remembering the day when I almost killed him back in Altours. Pyrix's request led me to meet him in not-so friendly condition, because he refused to let go of the Ice Sword. I defeated him, made him unable to move, but my friendship with him forbade me to kill the man. I was taken aback when he decided to join my party again, _and_ handed over the very rare sword, despite the fact of me almost killing him. I realized that _maybe_ the stupid stuff called 'bond' is not mere fairytale.

"You guys are helpless!" Myriam groans in annoyance, "Fine! If that's what you want, I can't help but being a fair judge for y'all!" she pouts, but soon grins at us.

"Oh! That would be wonderful! Make sure you judge well, missy," Jamil says nonchalantly.

"I told you not to call me that!" Myriam shots Hellfire to the teasing thief, who of course, swiftly dodges the attack. Soon the fire mage gasps because the fire burns the deck.

"Look there you girl! What have you done?!" the said thief retorts.

"Relax guys, I'll handle this," Claudia cast a spell to create sand using her Terrology skill and extinguish the burning deck before anyone else notices.

I smile for the sight as Galahad laughs heartily. "So old friend, I suppose we're all ready for the last battle," he pats my shoulder.

"Yes, old friend. I know we are," I nod as I continue to stare at my companions' faces, watching them laugh at each other in a comforting sight.

Maybe, I do have some attachments to this world after all.

**-o0o-**

* * *

**a.n. **Gray, despite of his silent-type character, he is one of the easiest character to understand. He acts more than talks. Although seems like a cool character. he also a mischievous and self-centered one, so proud of his ability and has a long-span of confidence. Gray was the first character I played back then about eight years ago, and he still special for me.

In my eyes, Jamil is the one who can be his sort-of-best friend, because he has a very different but compatible personality with Gray. I almost always had both Gray and Jamil in my party in every playthrough and I loved their combos. Oh yeah, and Gray actually has to simply invite Galahad _or_ kill Galahad to obtain Ice Sword, but I like my version better :)


	4. Barbara

**o0o**

**BARBARA**

_The beautiful woman is now standing on the spot where a Gold Dragon previously stood. She has completed the trial. She gazes at the sky surrounding her when she realizes how much her life has been changed since she left Weston as traveling dancer. The sun shines brightly on to her face, surprisingly, without making her burned. On the contrary, the sunlight feels warm, and relieves the aches from all the battles she has been through. She turns to see her party members smiling at her. She nods, and proceeds to the last warp portal. If she has to be the one deciding the future, then be it._

* * *

I was praised to be the most beautiful dancer along the New Road. Melody is just another air that I breathe. My body and music is like water in river. flowing smoothly. Moving gracefully. Even if it's just the faint music of the wind, my vein can feel. I mastered every move of folklores, and I have become one with the rhythm of the world. All that I want is entertain people, and so I always give it my all. Because if there's a thing I love the most in this world, it is a smile. I love to see people smile.

Though somehow, being a dancer means I have to face some bad people trying to get advantages on me. That's why I trained myself with sword, or rather, I learned to dance with my sword. My meeting with certain bard opened my eyes that the world is simply a hundred times wider than I used to know. Soon I found myself stepped outside my entertainer group and wandered into the crowd of the world, dived into the ocean, lost in the jungle, climbed on the highest mountain and dwelled into the deepest pit of the earth. I found many new companions who I treasure, as we explored every side of the world.

I forgot about my past life, and, it's a mistake. My hometown, Weston, has already been destroyed by Jewel Beast by the time I got back there. Everyone has died. And for the first time in my life, I felt anger. In my desperation, I defeated the almighty beast, though myself was near with death. Strangely enough, I didn't die, so didn't my party. At that time, I was so relieved to find Claudia, Jamil, Aldora and Minstrel were alive.

And now, I stand I front of Sky Temple of Elore. I can't help but stare at the warp portal ready to lead me back to the Sun Altar. My brain is about to collapse for trying to process too many information at once. The Minstrel, is actually a god.

The Minstrel is actually a god.

_Actually a god._

God.

I remember the light that enveloped us back then in my battle with Jewel Beast. Benediction. Elore has protected us from death.

No. Minstrel has protected us from death. That's the only reason why we're still alive.

"Barbara," the hunter calls me softly. I turn to her and see her worry face. Always. She always worry about everyone. Giving the fact of her self-admission as not-good-with-people on the first day we met, she's actually very sweet and caring. I do believe she realizes how hard for me to indulge the fact, although knowing her, she won't probably ask, unless _I _tell her myself.

"Man, you should've just told us who you really are, Mr. Minstrel," the soon-to-be legendary thief says to the man with gold aura behind us. Hearing no comment from the Sun God, he sighs, "So that's why we're always managed to survive all those battle, huh? Now I kinda doubt my own strength,"

I look at Jamil who scratches the back of his head, then turn to face the former musician. This man, no, this… figure, is the one who gave me the Amethyst Necklace, providing me divine protection against energy magics. He also the one who helped me the longest since my journey around the earth began. Somehow, he refused to go with us again just recently after he told me the tale about Sun Altar. I was so confused and sad, because he was one of the most compatible friend I ever have. That's why I decided to go to the Altar without bringing any replacement for him.

And now, I know his reason.

"Don't be, Jamil. Your strength is as amazing as you always know," the god replies.

Silence befalls the sky. I glance at Aldora in Darque's body as she speaks, "Did Death recognize you back then when you helped me in Purgatory?"

"I believe Death recognizes me, as clear as I recognize you from your battle alongside Mirsa," the glowing figure states. Aldora's dark eyes are widened, the speak about Mirsa always pains her. Since she regained her memory, she never speaks anything about the late hero, though she did promise to fight alongside me in the place of Mirsa. She was a woman who never be able to unite with the man she loved. Somehow, I look at her as if she's my mirror image. Me too, will never be able to unite with…

"I believe it was a mistake for not telling you about my true self, may you be forgiving for my selfishness," the Minstrel speaks.

I hear a gulp from my side and see Jamil grits his teeth. Well, if there's another one closest to Minstrel, it's Jamil. They have been sparring for a very long time, forming a beautiful bond that I believed will never be broken. Maybe right now, Jamil feels like being betrayed. I turn to Claudia, who set her gaze to the ground. Of course she cares about Minstrel. She was kind of his apprentice in archery, and I am sure this fact also sadden her in quite some way.

I can't bear seeing my friends hate each other. No matter how much I feel my affection toward the former bard, I know today that it will never end happily. I am a human and the bard is a… god. I will never be able to reach more than what I am right now. I will never be able to end up with him.

So at least… at least… I have to prevent everything turns worse…

I don't want my friends hate him...

After a very long silence I decide to break the tension, "I forgive you," I speak, four pairs of eyes soon set on me. "I don't know why you hide your real identity from us, but I… I, owe you… my life, and my friends' life. We sure have had good time together, haven't we? I have nothing to regret,"

I can see his godly eyes are widened and then he smiles softly to me. A long silence envelops us again till I feel a soft pat at my shoulder, and I turn to find Claudia smiles at me. She then turns at the Sun God, "Me too, I have nothing to regret,"

We hear sighs, "It sure is unbelievable at first but I should admit, I owe you many things," Jamil speaks and steps to my side.

"Thank you… Elore… for everything…" Aldora finishes and stands beside Claudia.

I smile weakly at him, "If we die, please guide our soul to heaven," I say and turn my back to the god, facing the warp portal. "See us around, Elore," Jamil continues, as Claudia waves her hand and Aldora smiles at the said god. The sooner the better.

"Wish us luck, O Elore…" I tell him before I step on the portal. It's better like this. I have an earth to save. God will stay a god and human will stay human. The god will stay alive despite Saruin's return, but we, mortals, will be doomed. That's why, I have to accept the fact and make a decision. And since long, I choose to protect this world. I choose to protect people's smiles. Even if it hurts me so deep, I know that somehow, I will be alright. Slowly, I'll get used to this fact and the lost love will never burden me. I will definitely smile again.

_Because a human's soul mate must be definitely a human too, _I speak to myself. As we transported back to the earth, I realize that I just learned a new melody to dance.

It's a melody of reality.

**-o0o-**

* * *

**a.n.** Last time I played the game, I used Barbara. She doesn't have such a big issue like other protagonists the game. I should say, she was actually some ordinary adventurer with no special mission whatsoever but she's the one every protagonist has to recruit for her Amethyst of Vision. Well, if there's someone who has a chance to interact with Minstrel other than dismissing or listening to a tale, it's Barbara.

I remember reading some fanfiction about possible romance between Barbara and Minstrel and I like the idea. So yeah, this chapter was born, I hope you like it :)


End file.
